freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearth Home
The Day-Care Center Publicly, the building known as "Hearth Home" is a privately run daycare and foster home. The owners, Bertram Jumoke and Andrew Wiggin, are certified caretakers. The three story building boasts a broad front lawn and an expansive backyard complete with a fully stocked garden. Bordering the National Forest, it also acts as haven to any number of wildlife, even if Andrew throws a fit when the deer eat all of his vegetables. The hours are a strict 8 a.m. to 5:30 p.m. and parents are always very prompt in retrieving their children, even if they do have to spend more time in the tub than usual to clean off the remains of the day's adventures. Word of mouth has ensured that Andrew and Bertram have plenty of business, as the children they care for tend to have better grades and handle adjustments in life much more easily than others. The pair always wink and comment that it's best to let children be children, rather than forcing them into an adult world too quickly. It is, however, impressive that Andrew and Bertram have the time and patience to handle other children, considering no one has quite gotten an accurate count of their foster placements or the children they've managed to adopt. From observation, it's quite clear that the pair adore children, and although both of them are well into their sixties, they look remarkably spry when dashing after a giggling toddler. The Freehold Three stories becomes a majestic five as the sparkling windows and towers arch high overhead. The bricks gleam with the look of mellow years, and the wood framing of the windows shines with polish and care. Broad doors open into hallways filled with sunlight and laughter as the scent of freshly baked sugar cookies wafts through the air. With broad doorways, soft carpets and wide stairs dulled to a pale shade by the thumping of dozens of feet, the freehold is aptly named. Walking into its' doors feels quite like walking into a home. The massive troll is constantly repairing the damage wrought by the freehold's herd of rampant childlings, but he does so with a smile, often whistling as he sands away initials carved into the banisters. It's up to the energetic boggan to dash hither and yon, making snacks for the ravenous kids and keeping up with the very necessary task of laundry and baking. With anywhere between ten and twenty children to look after, both of the grump fae are extremely busy, and rarely have a moment to themselves. They do, of course, have helpers. Coriline Ferrington often returns to her childhood home and adoptive parents, happily lending a hand with the childlings, and more often than not, getting them into bigger scrapes than they would've managed alone. Aeneas Dougal rolls his eyes and dives in to save both Cori and the children from the butterfly pooka's wild imagination, but he can just as often be found on the freehold's front porch, drunk nearly every night as he laments his loneliness. Black Robin and Seraphie Malcom are repeat visitors, bearing tidings and gifts from Paradys, North Carolina on their frequent trips back and forth. Even Honoria Wingate can be found, lurking in the trees about the freehold as she keeps a watchful eye on the vulnerable childlings. Guest rooms are abundant, and no few have a permanent claim on them by some members of the city's "freaks." Briar Dallas, who aided in decorating most of the guest rooms, has her own chamber, as does Spider even though she almost never leaves her bookstore. Brad Gallegher and Kyle Crawford are constantly present, as is Jonas Foster and his household of demons, for Iris Foster's time away from home is spent here, in the safety of the freehold's boundaries. Amelia Neally makes her home here, as did Tyler Kincaid before moving out due to an argument with the sidhe. His death still sits heavily on the caretakers, even though Amelia will not even speak his name. The vampires are welcome within the walls, so long as they keep their fangs to themselves, and Kearna Tierney makes it a special point to drop by and flirt with Bertram while aiding Andrew with the massive amount of baking that's done weekly. Fish bounds through the yard, barking as the childlings fling sticks for her to fetch, and Aria can often be found at bedtime, tucking in sleepy children and reading bedtime stories. Truly, if there was a location that could be called the heart of Freak Central, the freehold would be a heavy contender for the title. Category:Freak Central